


A Not So Quick or Quiet Tryst

by PleasingTheDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dragons, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasingTheDragon/pseuds/PleasingTheDragon
Summary: Samandriel comes home from a hard day of work and seeks comfort in his daughter. The only problem? She has friends over.





	A Not So Quick or Quiet Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Older AU when Samandriel was cis and Sam was still his daughter.

The walk up the sidewalk to the new house hardly felt like coming home yet and especially with how long and hard today had been and the miserable drizzling cold winter rain, the cloud of stress and tension hanging over Samandriel seemed to cling even closer. The door swings open quietly before him and the warm, softly scented air inside brought a bit of relief as he stepped inside. A weak smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the sounds of his daughter’s laughter from her bedroom. He thought he heard a couple others and after setting his keys and coat on the kitchen table went to go say hi. If nothing else seeing Sam happy never failed to lift his spirits. 

 

He found the door open and Sam, Carmen, and Mara sprawled on the bed watching a zombie movie he didn’t quite recognize though it looked honestly quite terrible. Ketchup for blood terrible.

 

Mara was the first to notice him, soft, round face lighting up with a smile. She gave him a little wave and - despite his fatigue - that soft blush and quickly glancing away didn’t escape his notice. Her crush on him was hardly a secret and a brief thought of turning that crush into something else crossed his mind but Sam leaping off the bed and tackling him quickly dismissed it. Those soft brown eyes and sweet smile as she looked up at him, arms around his waist, were exactly what Samandriel needed.

 

“Hi, Daddy.”

 

“Hello, Samantha,” he returned the hug and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. He looked up to Carmen and Mara, smiling against Sam’s soft curls. “Mind if I steal her for a little while? Not too long, just wanna talk.”

 

Carmen nodded and Samandriel was sure her smile had a touch of smugness to it. As the two dragons left she elbowed Mara and whispered, “I told you so.”

 

Mara raised an eyebrow, attention mostly on the movie. “Told me what?”

 

Carmen rolled her eyes and made a lewd gesture as a door closed elsewhere in the house, “You know what I’m talking about.”

 

~~~~~

 

In the privacy of the master bedroom Sam ran her fingers through her father’s hair, his head in her lap as he dozed. She thought he’d want something more...explicit and frankly she’d been eager for it. The thrill of making love with her father while her friends were only a couple rooms over had her heart pounding in her chest. Samandriel must have been exhausted though, collapsing on the bed and nuzzling into her lap before - a soft chuckle distracted her from her thoughts. Her father was staring up at her with those slightly crossed, piercing blue eyes, a soft smile on his scarred lips.

 

“Well? You gonna get down there and suck my dick or what?”

 

Sam rolled her eyes. “I was hoping for something a little more stimulating on my end but since you asked so nicely.”

 

Samandriel trailed his fingers under the waistband of her brief shorts, smirking, “Well you could take these off. Let me see that pretty little pussy of yours.”

 

She huffed but complied, standing on the mattress, one foot on either side of his head as she works her shorts and sheer pink underwear off her hips and kicked them off the bed.

 

Samandriel half thought she was going to do her own thing and just sit on his face and he admittedly was a touch disappointed for a moment when she scooted down to work at his jeans until he saw the glitter of her favorite jeweled plug between her firm, round cheeks. He was distracted from his musing by an annoyed huff and he couldn’t tell if it was genuine or just her playing around.

 

“You’re not even hard.”

 

Oof. Genuine it was. “I’ve had a long day; cut me some slack, baby girl.” His voice picked up a touch of a playful edge. “Now be a good girl and suck Daddy’s dick.”

 

With his jeans out of the way and her ass in the air, Sam did as she was told and with poorly disguised eagerness. Her hot, long tongue probed Samandriel’s sheath, coiling around the tip of his cock and working a hissed “good girl” from him. It didn't take long for his cock to stiffen, emerging from his sheath to harden in Sam’s mouth, the piercings prodding at her palate and the back of her throat. Her eyes were starting to water, nose starting to run, when large hands grabbed fistfuls of hair and pushed her head down, burying his cock in her throat up to his freshly emerged, sensitive balls.

 

Samandriel snarled at her claws digging into his bare thighs in protest of the sudden rough treatment but he wasn't about to let up, holding her there and rocking his hips up, wet cock slipping down her throat with each thrust. Gods it felt amazing but he wasn't completely merciless and after a solid minute let go of her hair.

 

Gagging and coughing Sam jerked up, tears streaking her cheeks. Her lungs burned with each drag of air and she couldn't help but feel a touch smug that she hadn't really tapped out when he let her go.

 

“You okay?”

 

Sam looked over her shoulder at her father, his look of concern making her smile and she turned around, laying on him with her head on his still clothed chest. “Of course I am,” she rubbed the tear stains from her cheeks, “although maybe you should invest in some Viagra and make my job a little easier.”

 

“Okay that's just cold,” but Samandriel laughed anyway, shoving her to the side and peeling his shirt off. Sam made quick work of her hoodie and bra and flopped on her back, head propped up on the pillows and legs coyly held together.

 

“Planning on returning the favor anytime soon?”

 

Samandriel shrugged, rifling through his nightstand for the lube he knew was in there somewhere. “Not particularly. Just feel like using my daughter like the pretty little fucktoy she is.” Lube in hand he turned to her, a splendid sight with his fiery red hair tousled into a wild mane, scarred but beautiful, strong body moving with a panther’s grace as he loomed over her. “You're Daddy’s precious possession and I can use you how I please,” he held up her collar and leash, “isn't that right, baby girl?”

 

Sam’s eyes widened at the collar and she popped right up, arching her back and presenting her neck for Samandriel to lock the spiked leather with delicate pink silk roses around her throat. He gave it a quick tug and shoved her back down on the pillows. Eagerly she spread her legs, shivering as thick, sharp claws trailed up the back of her thigh. Watching lube run from the bottle along her father’s petal pink shaft makes her lips twitch downward. “Babe? What are you doing? I’m plenty wet.”

 

“Well,” Samandriel set the bottle aside, stroking his cock then sliding his slick fingers between her cheeks and grasping the base of the plug, “I don’t feel like pussy today.”

 

Sam could hardly contain the moan that rises in her at the feeling of the plug sliding from her asshole. She let her head fall back on the pillow and at the pressure of the thick, dripping head she inhaled sharply, her cunt clenching in anticipation. That anticipation quickly turned to trepidation at the sound of two sets of feet on the hardwood floor of the living room and she hurriedly shoved at Samandriel’s hip but it was too late and - “A-ah! Fuck!” - he pushed into her in one powerful thrust, the headboard knocking the wall with a loud bang.

 

The sudden silence from the living room sent a vivid flush over Sam’s body but her father hardly seemed deterred as he set a quick, rough pace. The obscene sound of his balls slapping against her ass seemed to echo and she could swear she heard her friends talking in the next room. She wasn’t about to not enjoy this though so she reached to rub over her clit. Before she could even wet her fingers Samandriel snatched her wrists above her head, pinning her in place with his body as he rocked into her, the creaking of the mattress quieting some with the slower pace.

 

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly and purred, his cock flexing inside her. “Not today, baby girl. Today’s for me.”

 

She growled and clenched around him, kicking at his shoulder with a taloned foot. Instantly her cheek and bottom lip were stinging, eyes watering at the backhanded slap and the shock jerking a sudden sob from her. As quickly as the slap had come the same calloused hand caressed her cheek, Samandriel’s face clearly full of concern.

 

“Sam?” his thumb brushed over her split lip, “Baby girl, are you okay?” Sam nodded without hesitation, nuzzling into his hand as he wiped her tears away and sniffling.

 

“You just caught me off guard,” she offered a sheepish smile, “I kinda like it.”

 

Samandriel brushed a silky brown curl out of her eyes, caressing her already bruising cheek again. “You know you can use your safeword. There's nothing wrong with stopping things if it's too much.”

 

“I don't want to stop,” she slipped her wrists free of his grasp and pulled him down into a sweet kiss, “after all I did say I want to try it. Now,” her legs draped around his waist and she gave him a saucy grin, “get back to treating me like I'm your whore, Daddy.”

 

“My whore?” He sat back, lifting and spreading her legs until he was satisfied with the view. “My sweet baby girl, my beautiful, soft kitten, you're too innocent for that.” Setting a slow pace he rolled his hips, drawing soft, breathy moans from his daughter’s lips, her eyes drifting shut and hands fisting in the sheets. “You're my precious little girl who loves her daddy’s cock, not a whore.” Something clenched low in his gut and he couldn't help but quicken his thrusts, hips smacking her perfectly smooth ass and making her breasts bounce lewdly. Every gasped breath and whimpered moan, each “fuck me, Daddy” and “harder, please!” not quite muffled by Sam’s hand over her mouth had pleasure coiling in him, his lungs dragging for oxygen, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. It felt like every cell in his body was aflame, every muscle trembling, and he couldn't stop if he wanted to. He could vaguely hear Sam’s voice, feel her hands on his thighs, pulling him closer, encouraging him to the edge. Without warning he dropped against her, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her desperately, her eager return of his breathless attentions sending lightning down his spine and his hips jerked out of rhythm, his cock throbbing in her as hot, thick semen spilled from him, his slender knot swelling and blocking any of his seed from dripping from her.

 

When the stars finally faded from his vision Sam was staring at him lovingly, a hand gentle on his chest and the other tracing his sweat slicked jaw. “Your orgasms are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

 

“Then you should take a look in the mirror, I think you’ll like what you see,” Samandriel nuzzled into her hand, pressing his lips to her palm with a blissed out smile.

 

Sam snorted and smacked his chest, a wide grin showing sharp teeth. “God you’re such a sap.” She squirmed on his knot, savoring the way his eyes drifted shut and his lips parted slightly, his hips jerking in response to the sudden stimulation. Much to her disappointment their movements dislodged his softening cock and he slipped free, a gush of cum oozing down the crack of her ass.

 

Samandriel clicked his tongue in disapproval, “Now now, we can’t have you making a mess of yourself with your friends around can we?” Digging the discarded plug from the rumpled sheets he quickly gave it a fresh coat of lube and pressed it back in, drawing a huffed moan from Sam that she quickly followed up with a pout.

 

“You didn’t even touch my leash.”

 

“Didn’t I?” Her father picked up the leash from where it had been dropped and left unattended on the pillows and gave it a sharp tug, pulling her up for a domineering kiss, nipping her lower lip not quite hard enough to draw blood. “Go pick a toy from the drawer.”

 

Sam’s face lit up with glee and she hopped off the bed, sorting through Samandriel’s collection of dildos before picking out a pretty pink one, its gentle curve upward made it her favorite ages ago, and fishing his harness from another drawer - the toy was supposed to be harness free but she had a feeling the extra stability wouldn’t hurt. It only took a minute for Samandriel to get things situated; Sam shivered at the look on his face when he slid the bulb into his cunt, slick from his previous orgasm dripping around it and staining the sheets as he adjusted the leather harness straps.

 

“C’mere,” Samandriel reeled the leash in, “now,” he softly gripped Sam’s chin, “tell me, baby girl, how do you want me?”

 

Her soft brown face furrowed a little in thought before she gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Standing up? Like you holding me up against the wall but without the wall.”

 

With a wicked growl Samandriel grabbed her hips and yanked her close, lifting her bodily and stepping off the bed. Carmen and Mara were passing back through the living room, the click of Carmen’s hooves sounding clear on the hardwood floor as the silky smooth silicone sank into Sam’s pussy. “C’mon,” Samandriel purred in her ear, sweat slick skin slapping against equally sweaty skin, hot breath punctuated by soft moans against his chest, her arms tight around his neck, “don’t you want them to hear?” Sam whined, talon tipped toes curling and long wavy tail flipping and bouncing with each short, deep thrust. “Don’t you want them to know who you belong to?” She huffed, grabbing a handful of ginger hair and stifling a moan against freckled skin. His grip on her ass slipped and she yelped just as he caught her. “There we go.”

 

“You did that on purpose!”

 

“I absolutely did not! Besides if I wanted you to scream for me all I have to do is this.” Samandriel dropped her back on the bed and pinned her knees to her shoulders, fucking her cunt in long, quick, deep motions. It didn’t take long for her legs to starts trembling and admittedly for him to start panting both from the exertion and the rocking of the toy’s bulb inside him. This time when Sam reached for her clit he didn’t stop her, too intoxicated by her muffled moans to make her beg. “Baby - Sam, please,” his legs were shaking and he honestly wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up but he wanted to so badly, for her, to see her fall apart in ecstasy.

 

“Just a little lon-” Her voice cracked into a moan, back arching as much as she can. His sweat is dripping on her and that look on his face is everything and the way he’s moving and at this point she just doesn’t care. “Fuck it,  _ please! _ ” Her fingers rubbed over her clit and urethra, words breaking into gasps and moans that carry through the apartment. Ridges and bumps rub her walls just right, cunt trembling and quaking and she’s  _ so close _ . Her whimpers and moans and pleas mingle with Samandriel’s breathless praise and adoration and the creaking of the bed, headboard knocking against the wall. It seems like this plateau is dragging out forever, like things have shifted to slow motion, everything lost in a fog and crystal clear at the same time. The softness of the sheets on her skin, damp with sweat and clinging to her. How her mouth is slightly dry from all her panting. The hot flush over her whole body. The press of her thighs against her breasts. That smile on her father’s face, his adorable gap teeth, piercing blue eyes, his sweat damp hair sticking to freckles skin, the vivid pink flush in his cheeks, how that smile shifts to a lip caught between teeth with the groan that rumbles from deep in his chest.

 

That moan pushes her over the edge and she utterly falls apart, Samandriel’s name on her tongue in ecstatic praise punctuated with screaming profanity. Each rapid thrust forces another blissful moan from her, pushing deep within her clenching cunt. Finally it’s just too much and her hand goes from her swollen, twitching clit to Samandriel’s hip, stilling his movements with a soft “That was fucking amazing.”

 

“Oh thank god.” Samandriel pulls out and flops next to her, chest heaving with each ragged breath. “Felt like I was about to have a heart attack.”

 

“Awww,” Sam propped herself up on an elbow. “Poor thing. Just don’t have that stamina you boast about in your old age?”

 

Samandriel rolled his eyes, “Fuck you, I’m not even middle aged.” He fumbles with the harness before tossing it and the toy aside, “It’s just what I get for being such a bottom bitch most of the time.”

 

It’s Sam’s turn to roll her eyes but she just flops back down on the bed, enjoying the quiet before it dawns on her that Carmen and Mara are still somewhere in the house and they. heard. everything.


End file.
